Reckless and Irrational
by PoseidonKidd
Summary: Two guys make mistakes and their girlfriends have a chance to make a HUGE decision. AthenaKidd and PoseidonKidd put two heads together to write something TOTALLY new. R&R
1. The Volleyball Game

(A/N)- Hey y'all! This is PoseidonKidd and AthenaKidd, and we're opening up our newest story, Reckless and Irrational.

AthenaKidd-"Why would you call it that," you ask? Well I guess you're just gonna have to find out!

PoseidonKidd-(Whatever you wanna say, and then include R&R/enjoy! Or whatever)

ΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔ

Haley's POV

Love is all you need. And makeup. And designer flip flops. And—oh, just forget it.

The point is, I was having an absolutely amazing evening practicing and playing volleyball on the Camp beach with my three best friends, one being my boyfriend.

Will Solace, Son of Apollo, and my boyfriend, met me a few months ago during Capture the Flag. We sort of collided into eachother, both with flags in our hands. Okay, I wasn't thinking at the time, and like I knew we would start going out. But if you saw Will's eyes, you wouldn't be thinking either. Well I might have sweeped his legs out from under him with our flag...and crossed the lake... Anyways, apparently he was attracted to the type of girl who always wins. Like me!

I was sitting in the sand with my sword stuck right beside me when Will called, "Haley! Get up! We can't have a very good time without you helping!"

"Yeah," one of my best friends, a daughter of Hermes named Tori said. "Get up and join us!" Her dirty blonde hair whipped into her face.

One reason why we're all so close: I can't stand when people underestimate me, just because my mother is Aphrodite. Beauty and love have plenty of power. They're what bring people together. To spread beauty, and to be loving. My half-sister, Piper, taught this camp that. Love was why we were at the beach that evening.

"Come on, Haley!" Leo yelled to me. "We can't play volleyball with just three people! Oh, and by the way, I'm siding with Will."

"That's just because you know I'm the best." He started flexing his muscles and posing.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Sure. But we all know I'm the better spiker."

"Leo!" Tori called to her boyfriend. "That's just because you set the ball on fire! Any person in their right minds would back up. If you would stop doing that then *I* would be the best spiker." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Never!"

"Yes I would!"

"Nuh-uh."

"We all know the truth. Don't put yourself down. Smile a little." As an example, Tori smiled at Leo.  
>Leo kissed her.<p>

This was all too much for both Me and Will. I started squeaking like a panicked mouse, while Will shrieked, "Dude! Get a room!"

"Aww, but wouldn't you do the same for me?" I stared Will in the eye.

He stared for a minute and then smiled. "You know me too well." He walked over to me and held out his hand for me to stand up. But when I refused, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

My head was over his shoulder and I was doing the natural thing, which was a blend of laughing, yelling, "Put me down!" and beating on his back. But secretly, I felt amazing over Will's shoulder.

He sat me down by the volleyball net.

He smiled and I felt like the sun was coming back up. "Good luck, but, ah...I think we know who will win."

"Don't get your hopes up, Sunny Boy."

He kissed me and my legs turned into pasta.

"Good luck," he repeated. "Beautiful."

I limped back to my side of the net, trying to avoid falling into the sand. It was hard.

Will strutted back, like he actually thought he would win. Leo had a crazy look on his face as he mocked Will.

"Dude!" he said in a falsetto voice. "Get a room!"

"Shut up, Valdez."

Tori cleared her throat. "And...go!"

She spiked the ball, but Will was too fast. It bounced off of his fists and back over the net.  
>Of course, Tori was a daughter of Hermes, so I guess that qualifies her as the fastest one there. It went back over to the guy's direction. But before it could cross over, Leo's hands went up in flames. He jumped into the air and smacked the ball to the ground, the flames catching onto the ball.<p>

Tori and I jumped a good five feet.

"Leo!" Tori scolded. "How could you? We said no!"

"Oh come on, I couldn't resist." He gave a pouty look.

I stepped in. "Leo, seriously. That could've burned us, and that would _not_ be good for my skin." I started to think about the damage that could've caused me.

Leo was probably upset that he couldn't use that as his advantage, but he just rolled his eyes and laughed at our faces.

"Fine. But it's still our ball."

"Okay, Take it," I said, because I wasn't seriously going to pick up that ball while it was looking like that.

Leo picked up the ball, and Tori just stared at him like she still couldn't believe he had the nerve.

"Will serves," Leo said and tossed the ball to his friend. He held it to his palm for one second...two...

He kept his pretty blue eyes on the burnt ball. Then he hit it.

It was coming in my direction, so I leaped up into the air and pounded it as far upward as possible. Unfortunately, there was too much heighth and not enough distance. If it fell to the ground, it would still be on our side.

The good news was that Tori was right under it. She waited...and waited...until it was right up in her face and then pounded it. The problem was, her issue was the exact opposite of mine. If it kept going, it would land right outside the boundaries. Which would pretty much suck. But, lucky for us, Will didn't notice and hit the ball back to us.

Leo turned to him like he would turn to a toddler that just wrote all over the wall. "That could've been an out!"

"Oops?"

While they were distracted, I spiked it. They didn't even look up.

"Well," I grinned. "I guess we're even."

They totally forgot about arguing and put their game faces back on. Leo started to steam up like he always does when he's determined or excited or mad. "Let's go!"

Tori hit the ball over the net. Maybe it was Leo's spontaneous combustion, or maybe he just really wanted to win, but for whatever reason his hands burst into flames again as he spiked the ball.

Now, as a child of Hermes, Tori should have been fast about this. But maybe it was that she was in denial, or she just couldn't believe Leo would pull that move again. But she didn't jump five feet back, like we did before. Instead, the flaming ball hit her foot and burned a whole in her flip-flop.

"Holy—" BLEEPITY BLEEP BLEEPER BLEEPO BLEEP BLEEPITIDO BLEEP.

But I could see where she was coming from. It looked like it hurt.

"What the Hades, Leo! We had an agreement!"

Leo looked really shocked. I would've felt sorry for him, but I had to side with Tori, because we _did_ have an agreement. And because he broke that commitment, Tori got hurt.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I demanded.

He yelped and started apologizing in a blur of English, Spanish, and Ancient Greek.

"Whoa, wait." Will put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "That was an accident. It couldn't have been his fault."

"What?" I shrieked. "Well whose fault is it, then? Look at foot!" Tori's sandals were white before, but now they were ash black. Leo rushed forward and kneeled beside her.

"Dude," She glared up at the boy's faces. "I liked those shoes! My mom gave them to me before she died!"

"Listen; um...I'm going to get ambrosia. Bye!" And my boyfriend walked away.

I glanced at Leo, who looked hurt, but he wasn't doing anything special to fix it.

"Come on, Tori, it's late. We're going to go to Apollo's cabin for ambrosia first. Then campfire." She nodded and stood up on her good foot. I didn't want Leo to feel anymore guilty then he already was. I mean, you could see it in his looks. So I decided to just pretend he wasn't there. And we went to cabin seven.


	2. I Know What You're Thinking

ΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔ

Tori's POV

I felt like a pot of boiling acid had just dropped on my foot. Fire didn't hurt that bad, did it? At least, I didn't remember it hurting like that.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't mad at Leo. Even if it was an accident, it hurt pretty badly. The top of my foot was black, like a big lump of charcoal. As Haley and I walked to the Apollo cabin, it _felt_ like a lump of charcoal, too.

I was relieved to finally reach the porch. I sat down on the second step and stared at the sky, which was now lit up with stars. It was perfect. (And no, as much as my description sounds like it, I was not dying!) Haley excused herself and walked into the cabin. So I sat there doing nothing.

I was bored. And in pain. There is no better blend. Across the green, Leo was returning to Cabin nine with a gloomy expression. I felt sorry for him. I watched him enter his cabin and shut the door.

My eyes were still on that door when a girl's voice beside me said, "You okay?"

I was expecting Haley to be back, so I was surprised when I whirled around to see Annabeth Chase on the steps beside me. I immediately felt bad. Her condition was a whole lot worse than mine. Her best friend and boyfriend had been missing for four months now, and the only thing that we could figure was that he was at that place where Jason came from, which none of the camp councilors would tell anyone about except Haley and I, just because we had councilor boyfriends.

But anyway, she was staring at me with worry in her eyes, like she truly cared about how I was feeling. But I couldn't understand why she would be more worried about my issues than her own.

"I'm...cool, I guess. Why?"

She stared at the horizon. "I know what you're thinking."

My eyebrows scrunched together. "What?"

She sighed in an extremely unhappy way. "Well, since Percy disappeared, people don't treat me like a useful person. More like a giant ragdoll or something. Like a person without any life inside." Her eyes dropped to the grass at the foot of the steps. "I'm still useful."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. What _would_ I say?

"Annabeth...we know where Percy is. And Leo is almost done with the Argo II! It's gonna work out just fine."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Percy will be alright at the Roman camp, he's not dumb. He's an excellent fighter and he doesn't show weakness. But— it's not that I'm worried about. I mean, what if he's not Percy anymore?"

I didn't have an answer, but it didn't matter because her eyes dropped to my forgotten foot and her eyes widened.

"Are you okay? Let me get that." Annabeth stood up and walked over to the Apollo's cabin door. She reached her hand out to knock, but before her knuckles could reach it swung open and Will and Haley came out with supplies. When they saw Annabeth, they stopped abruptly.

"Oh. Hi...Annabeth," Haley stuttered out. Annabeth had a tear running down her cheek and so she just reached out to Haley for a hug. I knew they had a history and all, but my foot still felt like a giant rat was gnawing on it. **(A/N- If you wanna hear the history, read AthenaKidd's story, The Time of Our Lives.)**

"Hey, um...?" I said.

Haley looked at me and pushed away from her. Her eyes switched from me to Annabeth, until she finally decided my case was more important. She took Will's hand and tried to pull him down at my level, but he slipped his hand out of hers.

"Annabeth needs some comfort, too," Will said. "I'm going to stay with her while you heal Tori."

"Will, please stay," Haley said with more emotion in her voice. "I don't know how to work this!"

His face tightened up a little like he was getting frustrated. "Tori isn't the only one who's hurt. Look at Annabeth. She's my friend and I'm going to help her, too."

Haley took Will's hand again. "Please. I can't do this. I don't know how to heal."

"You should learn some time."

That one caught us both by surprise. "What?" we said in harmony.

"You heard me! I'm sick of you relying on me for everything. I'm sick of it, okay?"

"Will, what are you talking about?" I yelled at him.

"You need to just let me have my space! You two aren't my _only_ friends! And right now, a friend that I haven't talked to in forever who is hurting because another friend I haven't talked to in forever is gone! Now I need space!"

Annabeth grabbed his shoulder and flipped him around.

"I don't need extra care, okay? You're my friend, don't get me wrong, but I can care for myself." she flipped back around dramatically and stomped back to cabin six.

Will looked at us with an expression that showed blankness, guilt, _I'm in trouble_, and a million other things.

Haley shook her head at him like she couldn't believe it. But the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then opened.

"We need to take a break."

Will was obviously expecting it, though it still looked like someone had just taken a dagger to his heart. "O-Okay..." he whispered, his soft voice trailing off. He took two steps backwards and then called for somebody from inside his cabin.

Kylie McCarthy, an Apollo girl with ear buds hanging around her neck and one red streak running thru her amber-colored hair, walked out. Will gave her a quick explanation of what was going on, and then she took the supplies from him. She took a seat beside Haley and me and examined the burn. She grimaced, but she explained it was just a first degree burn and that she'd got it plenty times with the flat iron. Haley was bored with her diagnosis until she compared it to her flat iron burns. Then she went into the zone as Kylie cleaned the burn with nectar.

"Oh...Give it a day, I guess. It'll be gone by this time tomorrow with the nectar."

I nodded at her. "Thanks, Kylie.

She stood up a dusted off her torn, faded black jeans. "No prob'. Hope you feel better."

Haley led me back to cabin eleven, where Travis picked me up and laid me down on the fifth bunk. He did the 'guy nod' at Haley and thanked her. Haley went back to cabin ten next door while Connor called lights out.

ΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔ


	3. What Should I Do?

**(A/N-) Hey! PoseidonKidd here! AthenaKidd wrote an amazing 2 chapters don't ya think? Let's give her some applause and tell her how freakin' awesome she is! YOU ARE SO AWESOME ATHENAKIDD! **

**HALEY'S POV**

After I brought Tori to her cabin and Travis thanked me I ran back to mine. I couldn't believe what Will had said to me and I kept replaying the scene over and over again.

Did Will like Annabeth or something? Was I not good enough for him anymore? Was I starting to get a little clingy? Was he trying to tell me I was stupid in a nice way?

All the possibilities seemed endless and when I got to my cabin, everyone except Piper was asleep.

"Where have you been?"

I gave her the inside scoop on everything, except on me and Will. That was my business; she didn't need to know everything.

"Oh, well, tell Tori I said I hope she feels better soon."

I nodded my head and went to the bathroom.

I put on my pajamas, and brushed my teeth. I put my hair in a bun and walked back to my bunk bed.

I started thinking about the wonderful times me and Will had together.

When we had our first date on the beach, when he first kissed me while he was teaching me archery, when we played Capture the Flag together and defended our flag and we won. Together. The way we would always have each others' backs and we always defended for each other.

I shook everything out of my head and reminded myself he was the one who had hurt me. He should be the one regretting it. That he might, he _might_ come back to _me._ He would come and apologize. I'd be expecting it.

I started daydreaming about how he would apologize; I would be at the sword arena. He would come over and apologize while I was letting out my fury on a hay dummy. And I would pretend that I was ignoring him until I finally turn around. And look like I'm about to punch him in the gut. When he looks at me with his gorgeous blue eyes, I'll smile and wrap my arms around his neck. Drop my sword, and turn it into a beautiful kiss.

I frowned at my stupidity and reminded myself that I wasn't in love with him anymore. He hurt me. He didn't deserve me. I didn't like the way I was thinking because I didn't _totally_ hate him…

This made me wonder of he was _actually_ thinking of me.

Or maybe Drew. She was_ kind of_ pretty. What am I telling myself? She's _beautiful. _The _only_ reason no one would ask her out was because she was so _mean_. I know she used to like him. She tried to sabotage me for "taking" her chance of having Will.

I remembered the day I got tired of it and gave her the back of my hand on her face…in front of the whole camp…

She stopped after that. So I'm guessing she got the message.

But when she finds out me and Will aren't dating anymore, she'll eventually get him using Charm speak…in the bed…

But whatever. She can have him. He just wasn't meant for me.

Will Tori tell anyone? I wonder if she's thinking of Leo. I wonder if Leo's thinking of ways to apologize to her. Should I even go to breakfast tomorrow?

After I thought about all the questions and answers and went over them about five times, I finally went to sleep.

ΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔΩΣΔ


	4. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**Reckless and Irrational  
>Chapter 4<strong>

**PoseidonKidd - (Sorry we haven't updated! We're DEFINITELY going to be updating more often, because we have summer now! Yay!**

**AthenaKidd- (YAY!)**

**WILL'S POV**

I woke up the next morning with all the feelings and memories of yesterday night.

"How could everything happen so fast? We were all okay yesterday morning!" I whispered to myself.

Right then my little sister, Sharon, came into my room.

"Will? Are you okay?" Looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine. What's up?"

"Chiron said that you needed to report to a councilor's meeting immediately."

"Where to?"

"The Dining Hall."

"Well then, I'll see you later."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm FINE. Thank you."

She gave me a skeptical look before walking out of my room

I walked out the cabin, while watching the ground the whole time. The one time I had looked up from the ground I saw Haley swimming with her sisters.

Except she wasn't exactly swimming. She was just _watching_ them swim.

Right when I made that observation, she looked up at me. I didn't know if I should go hide and pretend I never even saw her.

But it'd be too late by now.

She got up while looking up at me. Walked over to the cabins and close to where I was standing, she turned and then went to the Hermes cabin.

I wanted to tell her sorry so bad! And I wanted to get Leo to go and tell Tori sorry too!

But, I just swallowed my sadness and went to the Dining Hall.

"WILL SOLACE IN THE HOUSE!" I heard by buddies Travis and Connor calling me. I smiled and went to sit by Piper.

"Well, now that Will has finally showed up, we can finally start the meeting!" Chiron blasted.

I looked up around the ping pong table and saw that I really was the last one.

"Sorry guys." I said with a sheepish grin.

I stopped grinning when I saw Leo. He looked a mess. But then I needed to turn my attention to Chiron

"Well then, children—" Chiron started.

"WE ARE NOT CHILDREN!" Travis and Connor yelled out.

"Just stop acting like foolish children! You dumb idiots," said Katie Gardner.

I then saw Travis smile and turn to Connor, knowing that he was planning to make her regret that.

"OKAY THEN LADIES AND GENTLEMEN."

Chiron got thumbs up from Travis and Connor.

"The Huntress' of Artemis will be coming for a week—"

Groans came everywhere as if everyone suddenly became zombies looking for brains.

"We WILL make sure that they are happy and we WILL be welcoming to them." That is final.

Everyone got up and the other campers rushed in for breakfast.

"Is something wrong Will?" Mitch from the Aphrodite cabin asked me.

"No, actually I feel awesome!" I said that with way too much enthusiasm I noted to myself.

"Well, I noticed you weren't showing off with your archery skills."

I gave him a guilty look.

"So, I knew something must be wrong. You just don't seem you."

"I'm fine, I just, feel homesick I guess..."

"Oh, okay then. If you say so..."

"I'll see you at archery practice later!"

"Great..." Now I would _have_ to look at Haley. Not that I didn't want to. I was just too scared to even look her in the eye yet.

Before Mitch walked away, he yelled back to me, "MAYBE YOU SHOULD TALK TO HALEY ABOUT IT!"

"Yeah, maybe." I said to myself.

**HALEY'S POV**

"No. That's it. When my sisters were swimming. I felt a stare on me. And when I looked up, I saw _him_ staring at me."

Tori and I were walking out of the sword arena. We were talking about my little encounter with Will.

Her foot was still looking a little sore. But she was begging for me to take her out. With that piece of flesh hanging on to her, it was kind of hard to not stare it.

"Wow. At least your ex _can_ look at you in the eye." She said.

"But I panicked so I just went to your cabin."

She gave me a look that told me I should rearrange my words.

"I meant... I wanted to see how you and your burnt lump of flesh were feeling..."

"We're doing quite fine actually."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course anything!" Tori told me.

"Will's cabin is supposed to be teaching my cabin mates and me some more archery..."

Tori's mouth spread wide open. The right word would be...agape.

"You're joking! Knowing you, you're just saying this to... Be ... Funny..."

I was thinking that the look on my face made it very certain that I wasn't joking. I honestly felt very sick though.

Tori finally said something. And it wasn't even anything encouraging...

"Well, have fun with that!" She said while running away and me meeting my siblings at the archery field.

"I shall have an amazing time!" I mumbled to myself sarcastically.

"Haley! Hurry! We're waiting on you!" Piper screamed.

"Well keep waiting!" I screamed back.

"Come on! Will's going to teach us some cool tricks with the bow!"

At this point I met them up. I chose to stand behind all of them.

"No, but Piper said the Huntress' of Artemis were coming and that we had to be REALLY nice..." I heard my sisters Jessica and Cameron mumbling to each other.

After that I tuned out for the archery session and just waited for it to be over

"...And for you to get this, I'm going to need a volunteer!"

Drew perked up and yelled, "I know Haley would be _ecstatic_ to help you Will!"

I jumped a good 2 feet in the air. And everyone started pushing me up tithe front so I could be Will's "volunteer."

"Um, thank you, Drew." Will stuttered.

"No problem!" ...either she winked or her eye had a spaz attack...

"Um ok, well can I?"

He was asking for permission to touch me after being so slow for me to realize.

"Uh, sure..."

"Ok well you're just going to slam their hand on a hard surface and..."

I faded off from what he was saying, but I'm guessing after a few minutes right when he finished, Connor and Travis came and splashed ice buckets of water all over me.

"WHY? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"We thought you were Katie! We're really sorry! Sorry Haley!"

I turned to Will, but right when I turned I remembered how we weren't in a relationship anymore. But what I saw confirmed that I didn't want anything to ever do with him ever again.

Will was making out with Drew.

**PoseidonKidd - (Well, that was...full of drama I'd say!)  
>AthenaKidd - (It's fine! That's what people eat off of these days!)<br>PoseidonKidd - (Okay, thank you AthenaKidd! Well, CLIFFHANGER! R&R! Favorite us! You won't be disappointed! VIRTUAL GRANDMA COOKIES FOR ANYONE WHO REVIEWS! :D**


End file.
